


Department 169

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Party, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: El departamento 169 es habitado por 3 de los ex jugadores del Johzenji.Sus días son un completo caos entre los exámenes y sus trabajos¿Quién creería que la universidad realmente seria tan difícil?Terushima, Bobata y Futamata tienen algo en claro ¡Mejor juntos que separados!
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Futamata Takeharu/Terushima Yuuji





	1. 🕐

01.

—¡Llegué! —cerré la puerta detrás de mí a la espera de que Kazuma o Takeharu me recibieran.

Las luces del departamento todavía estaban encendidas así que pensé ambos seguían despiertos, pero luego recordé que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y que de seguro se cansaron de esperarme. Me saque los zapatos y los acomode correctamente como a Takeharu le gustaba, camine hasta la sala dejando la mochila en el sillón junto con mi sudadera negra, mañana ya tendría tiempo de excusarse, pero ahora estaba muerto del cansancio. La supuesta noche de estudios se había alargado más de lo deseado, de un momento a otro terminaron tomando alcohol, las cosas llevaron a que Bokuto vomitara sobre Kozume, dando por terminada la noche para todos. El por su parte no tomo mucho, sabía que todo eso terminaría mal si Bokuto bebía, conocía de la poca resistencia del actual rematador estrella de la universidad.

Tuvo suerte de que Sawamura lo alcanzara hasta su departamento en su auto, no se podía esperar menos de él, como buen ex capitán que era se encargó que todos los "menores" llegaran bien a sus hogares.

Lo bueno de eso es que ya estaba en la comodidad de su casa y disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Takeharu, recalentada en el microondas, pero deliciosa. Mañana tendría que agradecerle por haberse preocupado por dejarle de comer. Terminando el plato de Tonkotsu, deje las cosas en el lavabo y apague las luces de la cocina y sala, camine al baño con la idea de una ducha caliente, si es que el sueño no me mataba primero.

La ducha fue refrescante y relajadora para su cuerpo, haciendo que, en el proceso se olvidara de quitarse sus aretes—que no eran pocos—, no era nada grave, muchas veces se bañaba con estos, pero Kazuma le aconsejaba que sería mejor si se los quitara de vez en cuando para dejar respirar las perforaciones. Envolvió su cintura en la toalla del baño, con su mano manejo lo mejor que pudo su cabello y lo tiro todo para atrás, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Kazuma y Takeharu abrasados en el gran colchón que habían decidido comprar, porque era obvio que en uno común ellos tres no podrían entrar.

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude tratando de no despertarlos, sería un crimen hacerlo a su parecer, no muchas veces tenía la oportunidad verlos así, fui hasta el ropero por algo que ponerme encontrado unos bóxer que por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no sabía si eran de Takeharu, Kazuma o propios, pero iba a darle vueltas al asunto, de todas formas los tres compartían muchas veces la ropa sin darse cuenta y no creía que a alguno de los anteriores nombrados les molestara.

—Tardaste mucho—la voz de Kazuma me devolvió a la realidad asustándome en el proceso.

—Las cosas se pusieron un poco...Alocadas. A Kuroo se le ocurrió la gran idea de tomar unas cervezas—pude ver como Kazuma me miraba de arriba abajo gracias a no estar en completa oscuridad, tendría que aprovechar aquello, deje caer la toalla que cubría mis partes íntimas dándole un espectáculo que sabía le gustaba—, las cosas terminaron cuando Bokuto vomito sobre Kenma.

—¿Te refieres al tipo teñido de rubio que siempre tiene una consola en manos? — solo asentí, podía sentir su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, no era un secreto que Kazuma lo amaba, algo que estaba usando a mi favor para no tener que discutir por la hora en la que llegaba—Takeharu te dejo comida, aunque si fuera por mí, no tendrías nada.

—Que agradable de tu parte, cariño— Me vestí con el bóxer desconocido, fui acercándome a la cama con intenciones de ir el medio y recibir toda la calidez de ellos, Kazuma lo entendió apartándose lentamente de Takeharu, haciendo que al perder su fuente de calor se quejara entre sueños, sin desperdiciar el tiempo me metí pasando mis brazos por los hombros de ambos atrayéndolos hacia mí.

—Entonces ¿No pudieron estudiar nada? —Kazuma refregó sus ojos con su mano, seguro estaba cansado también por su jornada laboral, pero ahí estaba el tonto, tratando de mantener una charla a las 3 AM.

—Naa, pero no importa, tengo tiempo hasta el próximo examen—me acerque a su rostro y lo bese en los labios con rapidez—, por ahora vamos a dormir.

Solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto la enorme cama que compartía con sus chicos, como mañana seria sábado podía aprovechar y compensar a ambos por perderse de su maratón de los viernes. así que los levantaría con un desayuno y luego verían que hacer.

Kazuma no trabajaba los fines de semana y por lo que sabía, Takeharu tenía todas sus materias al día a comparación de él, no es que fuera el peor estudiante, pero el trabajo últimamente era muy exigente y no le daban el tiempo suficiente para poder prepararse adecuadamente a la hora de estudiar para sus exámenes, pero no le gustaba pensar en aquello, no ahora.


	2. 💥

Takeharu se preguntaba cómo habían terminado las cosas como para que su departamento pareciera zona de guerra, ropa tirada en todos lados, manchas de salsa en las paredes, platos rotos, un maldito colchón en medio de la cocina y el olor a vomito.

Solo se había ido dos días a visitar a su madre— que llevaba un tiempo queriéndolo ver—, solo dos días donde Yuuji y Kazuma tenían que mantener las cosas en orden.

Era claro que no pudieron hacerlo.

Apenas entro al departamento espero a que alguno lo recibiera—una costumbre que tenían—, pero nadie apareció, solo oía el sonido del viejo estéreo reproduciendo música que no se parecía en nada a lo que escuchaban usualmente. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo.

No tendría que sorprenderse tanto, pero encontrar a tus novios rodeados de “juguetes” de todo tipo no era tan normal.

¿En qué momento compraron un látigo?

—Solo les pedí mantener las cosas medianamente ordenadas ¿Tanto les costó? —con su pie movió las piernas te Terushima, su aspecto y olor eran todo menos agradable, y tampoco es que Kazuma estuviera mejor.

Ninguno le responde y deja de intentar tener una conversación con dos personas que estaba obviamente, muy drogadas. Yendo al cuarto deja sus cosas sobre la cama y comienza a levantar el desastre de ropa que había en el suelo, deja todo acumulado en una esquina y se tira a la cama, está cansado y solo quiere dormir un poco, luego escucharía la loca historia que Yuuji y Kazuma le contarían. 


End file.
